


The House on the Hill

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Ghost Sex, I have no idea what happened with that ending, Mentions of Underage, One-person Spitroasting?, Other, POV First Person, Rape, Shadow tentacles, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Elizabeth Sanders, a ghost-busting detective with a side-job as a journalist. Today, I have come to investigate the haunted mansion on the hill with ties to a large number of missing girls... I wonder what I would find in here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House on the Hill

“Is this the place?” I ask nobody in particular as I stop at the large rusting metal gates of an abandoned mansion. Left empty for at least a hundred years, a large mansion rests on an old hill. Although originally owned by a rather affluent family with a weird name, the entire household had mysteriously disappeared one day, leaving behind an empty home that even crows did not dare to approach. Nicknamed The House on The Hill, the large mansion became infamous among the nearby inhabitants and the media, stories of little girls and old women alike disappearing as soon as they step foot into the large building. Strangely enough, the men seemed to be unaffected, the brave souls that decided to explore the place finding themselves waking up in their beds with no recollection of what had happened. It was thus my duty, as a journalist and a thrill seeker, to investigate and report on the strange place and to quell the fear in the hearts of women everywhere. 

“Elizabeth Sanders, reporting for duty.” I giggle to myself as I use one of the many lines that I had prepared for days like these, the bubbly little girl that just loved to explore in me having the time of her life. Doing a final check of my equipment, a small camera and a small ghost hunting kit, I give myself a final slap on the cheeks as I prepare to dive into the abyss. Although I would have loved to bring an Air Ion Counter with me, I simply could not afford one over my designer brand shorts and crop top, the sexy outfit that all female adventurers were expected by the male-dominated society to wear. 

“Hello?” I call into the darkness as I push open the half open wooden door that served as an entrance to the large mansion, the dusty floor disturbed by countless footprints from young adventurers. “Seems like I’m not the only one that decided to come here today…” I comment as I made my way into the mansion, pulling out a small torchlight to light my path. 

……….

“Nothing unusual here either…” I sigh as I step away from the large fireplace, not even a speck of ghostly activity worth noting. “Are those rumors even true…?” I begin to doubt my sources as a small glimmer at the corner of my eye catches my attention. Approaching the faint light, I grasp the shoulder straps of my bag tightly, my heart beating more and more rapidly as I close in on the source of the light. 

“Are these…” I begin as I pick up the object producing the faint light, my hands recognizing the soft material, “Panties?” I ask out loud as I stretch the two ends of the fabric with my fingers, the shape and pattern on the fabric fitting the description of a young girl’s undergarment. With a small piece of metal embedded on the front of the cloth, which seemed to be the cause of the faint light I had seen, the small piece of fabric in my hands was no doubt a child’s panties. 

“What are these doing here…?” I wonder as I begin to think of all the possible scenarios that would result in a pair of underwear being left on the ground of an abandoned mansion, but a sudden piercing scream snaps me out of my trance as my body naturally bolts towards the sound, the source of a possible scoop. 

…….

“What the hell is this…?” I stumble back a few steps as one of the most shocking scenes that I had ever witnessed plays out before me, a large orgy of women of all ages. From little girls to old grannies, women of all shapes and sizes were moaning and screaming in pleasure as they writhe about on the floor, against the walls and even against each other. 

“I need to get out of here…” I finally lose my calm composure as real fear strikes my soul, the unnatural event frightening me to my core, but as I was just about to step out of the room and dash for home, an unnatural force pushes me onto the ground and pins me down. 

“What do we have here…?” A ghostly voice appears out of nowhere as a cold chill sends shivers down my spine, “A little girl snooping around my property? Trespassing even?” The voice speaks in an obviously exaggerated tone as a cold wind blows past my ears. “Back in my day, trespassers would have been shot on sight, but I’m much more forgiving…” Just as the voice finished speaking, a powerful surge of energy sends my body rocketing up into the air, the odd current pinning me to the wall as a faint silhouette of a person comes into my view. 

“Pardon the late introduction,” The voice apologizes, although the voice was now seemingly deeper and clearer, as a faint outline of a young man begins to form in front of me. “My name is Alexander Rowdenhausen, the owner of this mansion.” Rowdenhausen… That name ringed way too many bells to be just a coincidence. 

“Didn’t your entire family mysteriously disappear?” I ask curiously, a faint aura of pure darkness enveloping the outline of the young man. 

“Funny you should ask about that…” Alexander begins as he steps away from me, before turning back to look at me over his shoulder like a villain out of a cheap B-rated mystery movie. “I was the one that did it…”

……………

 

“Wait… No reaction?” Alexander gasps in surprise as he walks back towards me in a slight panic, “No gasping in shock, no screaming in fear, no odd sense of mystery, nothing?” 

“Yeah, sorry to break it to you, but that whole ‘I murdered my entire family because of some stupid reason that I won’t tell you until you’re on the verge of death.’ scenario is overused already…” I sigh as the young man blinks at me in surprise. “Dude… It’s 2016; mystery novels, movies and TV shows are all the same now…” 

“A lot has changed in the time I was gone…” The young man’s confidence suddenly vanishes as he stumbles backwards, the shock that his whole dramatic moment was lost before it even began much more painful than he thought.

“No matter, I’ll tell you about why I did it. I’m pretty sure that you’ve never heard this before.”

“I’m all ears buddy…” 

…….

“I was born into a family of seven; consisting of my father, mother and four older sisters. My life was a living hell, the strict ‘No Leaving’ rule that my parents had made leaving my sisters all restless. Going through puberty with no other man besides me around, all four of my sisters had turned to me to release their deepest desires, my childhood lost as I was forced to service with sisters with my immature body, with not even a single ounce of pleasure. It was about ten years after I was first raped did I notice my sudden urge to get revenge…” 

“And that’s when you killed all your sisters in their sleep…” I interjected as my words caused Alexander to freeze in place. “And you probably thought that your parents were more to blame for your suffering so you killed them too. Plus, the guilt from murdering your family must have driven you to suicide. Did I get it all right?” I smile at the young man as a small vein pops at the side of his non-existent head. 

“ENOUGH!” Alexander shouts as his voice causes the room to shake till the point of collapsing on its own weight. “I’ve had enough of you running your mouth and ruining my moment, stealing my thunder. All of you women are the same, all of you just barging into my life with your malicious intent, making fun of me and making a fool of my pride. I’ll show you, I’ll show all of you!” The young man exclaims as his dark aura explodes into a large ball of dark energy, multiple hands erupting from the ball as they grab onto the bodies of all the women in the room. 

“You will all be my slaves now!” Alexander laughs as the dark hands begin to work on their prey, the dark energy taking the form of different sized fingers as they plunge into the bodies of all the different women in the room, the fingers sized such that they seem to fit perfectly inside the woman they were working on, as evident by the sudden harmony of pleasure-filled screams. 

“You won’t get away with this!” I use another one of my favorite movie lines as I struggle against his tremendous power holding me to the wall, but my resistance was futile. The only thing that my worthless struggling did was attract the attention of the dark ball, a large hand shooting out of the sphere as it charges at me. 

Taking the shape of a large finger, which I take offense to, the dark energy pushes against my shorts and slips into my flesh canal, the dark energy not even bothering to pull away my clothes as it begins to thrust and assault my body from the inside. 

“I’m gonna have so much fun with you…” Alexander chuckles as he purposefully sends another hand towards me, the large sphere of dark energy taking the form of yet another large finger as it aims for my other hole and, just like the last one, plunges deep into my body without even bothering to remove my expensive clothing. 

“Don’t! Stop!” I scream in retaliation as I try to struggle away from the large fingers assaulting my holes with all of their strength, Alexander laughing maniacally as he watches me squirm and struggle against his power. “Don’t get my clothes dirty!”

“THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE AFRAID OF?!” Alexander plays the straight man as he physically tumbles at my almost comedic reason for struggling. “Ah… I had it up to here with you!” Alexander exclaims in frustration as he sends two hands towards me at the same time, both of them plunging into my mouth as they fill my sensitive orifice with a large ball of pure energy, although their presence thankfully stops anything form coming out and further ruining my outfit. 

“How does that feel? Doesn’t it make you want to succumb to the pleasure and join my harem?” Alexander asks with a perverted grin as I roll my eyes at his simple-mindedness. Sure the large hands felt exceptionally nice inside my body, and sure their precise movements and attention to detail were doing wonders inside me, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy me. 

“Oh. I see. Is the slut not impressed by my fingers? Would the slut prefer I use my tongue, or maybe my dick? Oh I know, let me just call Jamal and he can ram you, is that what you want?” Alexander finally gives up as the hands stop moving inside me, my body subconsciously letting out a small whine as it craves further attention. “Oh so now the slut wants me. After you realize that you were about to lose the one that was giving you pleasure after all this time? Figures…” 

“Well, at least let me have my fun as well…” Alexander remarks as he approaches my clothed body with his hands reaching for his pants, a large ghost rod popping out of its cage as Alexander aims for my now empty and desperate hole. “I’m too lazy…” Alexander comments as he plunges into my body through my clothes, his large meat stick filling my body completely as a loud moan escapes my lips. 

“Oh? Did that get you excited? Well, how about this?” Alexander teases as his rod inflates inside me, the dark sphere of energy behind him shrinking in size as the large tool inside me grows proportionally. I hate to admit it, but Alexander was definitely an experienced lover, all that time with his sisters must have created a young sex god inside this young man, shame he had to die though. 

“How do you like that?” Alexander cockily remarks as his cock continues to go on a rampage inside me, growing and shrinking depending on where it was in order to heighten my pleasure that much further. 

“I’m going to…” I moan as I feel the biggest orgasm of my life build inside me, the large reservoir of sex about to burst as Alexander continues to pound me. Without warning, Alexander’s pole twitches in response to my cry, a large wave of ghost cum rushing into my body as the change in temperature causes my own dam to break, a large tsunami of juice squirting out of my hole and soaking my shorts. 

……..

“Welcome to the harem...” Alexander extends his arm as he smiles at me with the most sadistic and condescending look I had ever seen, his face enough to snap me back into reality. 

“Thanks but no thanks.” I slap Alexander’s hand away as I pick up my things and click my tongue at the state of my clothes. “Damn it all, I just bought these shorts too and now it smells like ghost squid… You better pay me back for this Aleshia.”

“Ale-? The name is Alexander you bimbo slut. Why didn’t the mind control work?” Alexander panics as he stops me from leaving. “Now that you know about my secret, I can’t let you leave!” 

“Yes you can.” I calmly ignore Alexander as I waltz right out of the haunted room, Alexander’s screams continuously raping my ears as I leave the mansion behind me. 

Oh and about the rumors? Well, most people stopped caring about it once they read the article I posted. 

“Perverted ghost captures women, horrible at sex.”


End file.
